Not So Romantic, Not So Civil
by Alwayssg1
Summary: When Natasha decides to help Steve loosen up and Steve misinterprets her true intentions, their friendship is put to the test. Add the Accords and a battle between the Avengers and watch the fireworks fly. Lots of misunderstandings make the path to love and happiness tough to travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel owns the Avengers, not me. I just like to play with them once in a while.**

**You know how every Romangers writer eventually writes a story where Natasha teaches Steve the ins and outs of modern relationships before accidentally falling in love with him? Well, this is mine only things don't quite follow that formula and Civil War and it's aftermath ensure things get a whole lot more complicated.**

**Tone is much different from most of my stories in the beginning, but things even out once the Accords get involved.**

It started out simple enough. Steve seemed so stressed, and Natasha needed him focused. They'd been leading the new team almost a year, and they worked well together in the field.

Training was a completely different story. Natasha pushed the team, but Steve pushed them harder-to hard. It wasn't good for moral, and Natasha was afraid the new recruits were going to self-combust if Steve didn't get a handle on things.

She pulled out a notebook and started making her list. She wrote, "Ways to Help Steve," at the top then quickly started making a series of bullet points underneath. "Find James, get Steve away from the facility more often, get Steve a new hobby, convince Steve to take a real vacation."

Looking over the list, Natasha shook her head. She couldn't do more than they were already doing to locate Barnes. He'd been gone for three months this time, and Steve said to leave it alone. It was odd behavior on his part and made Natasha even more convinced he knew why Barnes had left. She put a mark through find Barnes and looked at the other items on the list. That's when the idea hit her. Steve really needed a woman in his life.

Natasha had given up playing Steve's personal matchmaker after they left D.C. It hadn't ever really paid off anyway, but there had to be someone out there who was right for him. She just needed to find the right match and convince Steve it was his idea to ask her out. How hard could that possibly be with her training? She used to be a master of seduction. This was really the same thing.

The first step to any successful mission was always reconnaissance, and Natasha knew just where to start. She walked down the hall to Sam's room. It wasn't that late, so she knew he'd be awake.

"You want to know what?" Sam asked when she tried to find out what type of woman Steve seemed attracted to while the pair was traveling Europe looking for Barnes. "It's not like Steve was trying to find a girl in every port, Widow. You know how focused he gets when he's on a mission."

"You didn't notice anything. He didn't flirt with anyone or have a preference in hair color? Sam, surely you can give me something."

"Widow, the only woman I've ever seen him pay any attention to is you. When you'd call, he dropped whatever he was doing to answer. If he talked about any woman other than his girl in the war, it was you. Honestly, until we settled in her at the compound and I found out about Banner, I thought you two were-"

"No, we're just friends. It was never like that between us."

"It sure looked like something was brewing in D.C. When I came to get you for breakfast, I was pretty sure I was interrupting something."

Natasha looked down before replying. "Maybe there was a little spark, but it was really just a weak moment for us. You really aren't much help here, Sam. I'm trying to figure out how to help Steve and the rest of the team. He's too stressed."

Sam nodded. "I get it. I care about him, too. Having someone special in his life would probably be good for him, but I'm not sure he's really ready for dating in the twenty-first century. Too bad they don't offer classes. We could sign him up."

"Maybe classes are exactly what he needs. Thanks for the assist, Sam. I think I have what I need."

Natasha left a confused Sam and made her way to Steve's room. His light was off, but she knew he was a light sleeper. Besides, if he was going to agree to what she had in mind, she probably needed to catch him a little off-guard.

Steve's hair was slightly mussed when he opened the door. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some flannel pajama bottoms. He didn't say a word as he pulled the door open enough for Natasha to walk inside.

"We need to talk," she said softly. "You are entirely too stressed and it's taking a toll on the team."

Steve plopped down on his bed and sighed. "I know I've been pushing a bit, but we're down a good soldier with Bucky gone. I need to know they're ready."

Natasha sat down beside him. "They're doing pretty well out there, Steve. Vision is a quick study. Sam and Rhodey have their military background, and it really shows. Wanda's a work in progress, but she's getting there. You need to lighten up, or you're going to cost us another Avenger."

"You blame me for Bucky leaving?"

"No, I don't. James has his own path to chart. If anyone blames you for him leaving the compound, it's you. I just need you to loosen up a little, and I have a plan to make it happen. You trust me, right?"

"I do," he said.

"Good, close your eyes." When Steve closed his eyes, Natasha leaned in and kissed him. He didn't immediately respond, but when he finally came around, Natasha found herself wondering whether he actually needed any help in the romance department or not. She finally broke the kiss. "How'd that feel?"

Steve's face turned pink. "Good, confusing. Why did you kiss me?"

"That was lesson number one. I told you once everyone needs practice. I've tried to get you to get out there and do a little practicing of your own, but you always resisted. You need someone in your life, Steve, and I don't think you're confident enough to go after it."

"So, you're planning on filling the role yourself? And, Bruce?"

"Bruce is gone. This has nothing to do with him. I'm just going to get you up to date on modern dating the same way I've gotten you up to date on everything else then the rest is up to you."

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think this is such a good idea, Nat. This isn't something a friend can help with. It's too-"

"Intimate?" Natasha supplied when it was obvious he was struggling to find the right word. "I'm not suggesting we sleep together. We are just going to date. You'll learn the skills you need, and I'll get to enjoy making fun of you while you learn."

"This isn't going to end well, but I've never been good at telling you no, and I'd really like to kiss you again."

Natasha laughed. He really did need someone if he was willing to play by her rules just to kiss a girl. "Show me what you've got, soldier."

Steve pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. By the time she finally extricated herself from his arms and left his room, Natasha wasn't exactly sure it was such a good idea either. The man certainly knew how to kiss. Maybe he had more experience with modern women than she realized.

Steve didn't mention the late night kissing section the next morning, but he wasn't quite as hard on the team, leading Natasha to decide she was right about him needing someone to help him loosen up. She just needed to come up with the perfect lesson plan to get him from point A to point B quickly.

* * *

Steve didn't get a chance to talk to Natasha alone before lunchtime. It was a Thursday, and they always had lunch alone in her quarters on Thursdays to discuss the team's progress.

When Steve arrived, Natasha was busy typing something on her laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Working on lessons plans," she said, continuing to type.

Steve walked over and sat beside her on the couch, so he could look over her shoulder. "Those aren't for the team. You really think all of this is necessary?" he asked, pointing to her syllabus listing all the skills she intended to teach him. "Do you seriously think I'm going to go to the club with you and try to pick up women?"

She smirked. "Well, not yet. That's why it's so far down the list. There are lots of things you need to learn before we get to picking up women, soldier. I'm just trying to make sure I cover all the basic skills you're going to need. I wish I'd thought of this while we were in D.C. You could be married with a couple of kids by now."

Steve groaned. Why was Natasha going to this much trouble? Didn't she realize there was no need for a show? He was already crazy about her. He'd just been waiting for some kind of sign she was ready to move on from Bruce. Now, that he had it and it was obvious she was interested in him, couldn't she just come out and tell him?

Steve had thought about Natasha's offer all night, and by morning, he finally had it figured out. He wasn't a fool. He was sure the whole lullaby thing with Banner was Natasha's idea. It was her way of testing the waters to see if Bruce was interested in her.

Now, with this crazy scheme, she was obviously testing the waters between them. There really wasn't any reason for her to go to so much trouble, but he figured she would be happier if he just let her set the pace and believe he had fallen into her little teacher/student trap.

"Looks like you've put a lot of thought into this," he said. "What's next on the agenda?"

"It's Thursday. We'll have lunch and discuss the team, Steve. This little side project can't affect our jobs."

"Right, I didn't mean we should have a lesson now. I was just curious," he said, and he was curious. He was curious about when he'd get to kiss her again, curious about how long she had been interested in him, and curious about how long it was going to be before she just admitted it.

"Next lesson is tomorrow night. Dress nice. You're taking me dancing."

"I can't dance."

"I know. That's the lesson. Girls love men who can dance, and I think you'll enjoy it. Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't step on my toes. I've taught dance a few times when I was undercover."

"Well, alright. I'll look forward to it," Steve said. "How'd I do with last night's lesson? I was a little sleepy, so if you think we should repeat it while I'm awake, I'm game."

Steve smiled when he saw the look on Natasha's face. It took a lot to make her blush. He had never actually seen until now, and he liked the look on her. "You did really well. I don't think there's any reason to repeat it."

"Are you sure? You did say everybody needs practice."

"Rogers, are you just fishing for a kiss? Because, men today don't generally do a lot of talking about kissing. They just do it."

Taking her words as an invitation, Steve took her laptop out of her hands, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a deep kiss. She let him kiss her for a few moments before pulling back. "Better?" he asked.

"Like I said, you seem to have lesson one down. No reason to repeat it. We should eat and discuss the team."

Natasha looked a little frazzled, so Steve figured he'd done his job. It shouldn't take her long to get the hint that he was interested and drop her little charade. In the meantime, he was just glad he hadn't completely missed his chance after all.


	2. Chapter 2

After dragging Steve to a children's dance studio in town where she had rented some space for a few hours, Natasha proceeded to teach Steve the basics. To make him as comfortable as possible, she started with dances he would have been familiar with in the forties. "Not to shabby, Steve. You're a fast learner."

"I've got a great teacher," he said before attempting to dip her. The dip wasn't quite as successful as it could have been, but Natasha's balance and reflexes saved them from a fall. "Sorry."

"It's fine. No harm, no foul. I have to admit, you are a lot more eager about my little project than I expected. I figured I'd have to do a lot more convincing to get you on board."

Steve laughed. "I don't know. My beautiful partner kissing me when In half awake was a pretty good incentive."

Natasha stopped dancing. She was a little bit uncomfortable with Steve calling her beautiful, and his sudden obsession with kissing her was a little be unnerving. "Our time is almost up. You can no longer use the excuse that you can't dance. Just practice what I taught you and you'll be ready when the time comes. Let's get out of here."

As they left the studio, Steve rested his hand on Natasha's back and guided her towards the car. They'd taken hers, so he opened the driver's door for her before going to the passenger seat. When she gave glared at him, he shrugged. "Practice date. I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"It's sweet, but I don't think being a gentleman will get you as far today as it would have in the forties. Ever heard the phrase, 'nice guys finish last?' I know you can be a gentleman, but, with modern women, you'll need to balance it off with a bit of an edge. If you're too much of a nice guy, she's going to take you for granted and probably move on quickly. You need to learn to keep her on her toes. Catch her off guard once in awhile. Don't be too nice. Be attentive but just a little bit selfish."

"And, how would I go about catching you off guard?"

"Oh, you can't. I'm me, but the types of women you'll be dating should be much easier to surprise. Don't worry, Steve, we'll get you there. Hungry?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Natasha laughed and soon they were sitting in a corner booth splitting an order of buffalo wings. Steve had a little sauce on his chin, so Natasha wiped it off with her napkin. He just stared at her for a minute before lowering his head to hers and kissing her. "A PDA from Steve Rogers when our lives aren't in danger? That's scandalous," she said, trying to hide her surprise. "It's going to make it tough to get the cute little waitress's number before we leave though. That was going to be my next assignment."

"Guess I did catch you off guard. You'll have to come up with another assignment. Besides, she's not really my type," Steve said, his lips still hovering near her own.

Natasha ducked and moved her head out of his reach before he could kiss her again. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Steve's kisses, but kissing Steve wasn't exactly the point of this little exercise. What was wrong with him anyway? Why did he suddenly think he should have so much access to her lips? Granted, she did kiss him first, but she was just trying to teach him a few things, not create some kind of kissing machine.

"Well, I guess I know your next assignment. You need to figure out exactly what your type is, Steve. When we get back to the compound, I want you to make me a list. We need to narrow the playing field a bit."

"I can give you my list right now if you want it."

Natasha laughed. "Alright, soldier, what have you got? Describe your ideal woman."

"Fierce, determined, never backs down from a fight," Steve said.

"So, Sam is your ideal woman?"

"No!"

"Try a little harder. Physical description?"

"Sexy, but tough. I like red hair a lot. Curves in all the right places-"

"Steve-"

"I'm not finished," he said. "She's got to be someone I trust unequivocally. She's got to put the fate of the world above herself. She's a little goofy, but serious when it's necessary. Are you catching on yet, Nat? Ready to drop the act?"

Natasha's heart was pounding. This was definitely not what she had in mind. How could she have not seen it coming? What a mess! "Steve, it can't be me. I'm just your teacher."

"You're a whole lot more than that. You're my partner, my friend, the most beautiful woman I've even seen. There's no reason to play this game, Nat. I want you, too." As soon as he stopped talking, he was kissing her again.

Kissing him back was definitely not the right response, but Natasha's lips just weren't communicating with her brain. They seemed to have a mind of their own, and if Natasha didn't get control of them quickly they were going to cost her a valuable friendship. She finally had to engage her hands in the battle and slightly push Steve away.

"I wasn't playing a game, Steve. I've been completely honest about my intentions. It's not that I don't find you attractive. I mean, you're you, but I'm me. We would be a really bad idea. You need to learn how to get out there and meet the right kind of girl. I was just trying to help you get there. I wasn't trying to be that girl," she said, trying to gain her composure.

The look on Steve's face said everything Natasha needed to know. She'd completely miscalculated this one. "So, you really are desperate enough for me to start dating that you went to all this trouble," he said, scooting back slightly. "I guess I misread things. Okay." He stood up and walked over to the waitress, talked a moment, and returned with a slip of paper. "I have her number. I think the lessons are over. I'll take it from here. Let's go home."

The ride home was quiet, and Natasha was relieved when she finally got away from Steve. She felt awful. All she had wanted to do was help him, and instead, she'd probably just made everything worse.

Saturday morning, Steve was in a mood. He pushed the team hard all day. About three, Natasha finally had enough and pulled him into the conference room. "This has to stop, Steve. You're not doing anyone any favors."

"Just making sure the team is ready, Romanoff. If you have a problem with how things are going-"

"What? I can leave? Is that what you were about to say, Rogers? Is that what you said to James?"

Steve hit his hand on the table. "You have no idea why Bucky left. It was his choice, not mine. I need to know everyone on my team is conditioned and ready for battle. Bucky wasn't ready, and I couldn't help him get there. These guys, well, them I can help."

"You're destroying them. You're nicer when you have someone to kiss. Call the waitress. Leave the team alone," she shouted before turning to leave.

Steve grabbed her arm as she was leaving, and Natasha flipped him on his back. They wrestled for dominance for several minutes. By the time they settled in a draw, the conference table was broken and papers were strewn everywhere.

The soldier and the spy were out of breath, and Natasha knew she was going to be sore the next day. She cursed the super serum in Steve's veins that would have him feeling fine by morning. "Take a vacation, Steve. Go, clear your head, and come back settled. I messed up. I shouldn't have tried to push you into something you weren't ready for or, at least, I should have been more clear in my intentions. I just made things harder. I'm sorry."

"Come with me," Steve said. "I'll go away for a few days, but I don't want to go alone."

"After everything, Sam's a better choice. You don't want to be stuck with me," she said, chancing a glance his direction.

"Don't tell me want I want and what I don't want, Nat. You want me to leave the team and take some time off. I'll do it, but you have to come with me."

"One of us needs to stay. What if something goes wrong?"

"I'll call Tony. He can play babysitter. Go pack. We leave in the morning. Pack for a week in the sun," he paused. "If you want me to take a break, your presence isn't optional. We just trashed the conference room thanks to our issues. I think we better go get them settled or we aren't going to be able to lead the team."

Natasha just nodded. He wasn't wrong, but the idea of going anywhere with Steve after last night's conversation really bothered her. He wanted her, and she wasn't what he needed.

They were both so stubborn. She was going to have to be more stubborn than him to get through this vacation, or she was going to find herself giving in to her attraction for the super soldier. That would be way more dangerous than her crush on the scientist. She'd been wrong when she told Steve he would never be able to catch her off guard, because she was completely out of her element now. To save the team, she was going to have to go away with Steve and convince him his infatuation with her was just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve fully expected the silent treatment from Natasha when discovered their destination, but when she still wasn't talking to him three hours after they checked into their hotel, he was beginning to get annoyed. "Want me to order up or do you want to go get a bite to eat? I honestly don't even know what's good here," he said, keeping his tone casual and light.

Natasha looked up from the book she'd been staring at for the last few hours. He knew she wasn't actually reading, because she hadn't turned the page in twenty minutes. "Calcutta, Steve? When you said somewhere sunny, I was thinking a beach. This is not my idea of a vacation."

"Consider it a working vacation, Nat."

Natasha put her book down. "What's the mission? Hydra? Do I need to have the team on back up?"

"We won't need the team. Bruce was here for a few years before you recruited him. If he's alive, and we both know the other guy would be hard to kill, there might be a clue that could lead us to him."

There was a fire in Natasha's eyes as soon as Steve told her his real agenda, and he almost wished he had his shield in hand. She shot off of her bed and was in his face in an instant. He looked down at her hands and was thankful she wasn't wearing her bites. At least, if they were going to fight, they'd both be unarmed. "How dare you-"

"How dare I what? Poke my nose into your private life? I was under the impression it was fair game since you can't seem to keep your nose out of mine. Now, dinner in or dinner out? Because, I don't think we want a repeat of the conference room fight in our hotel room unless you want to draw attention to the fact there are two Avengers in India."

Natasha took a deep breath. "Order in. I'm going to take a nice long bath and calm down, but this discussion isn't over, Rogers."

"Didn't think it was, Romanoff. What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me," she called over her shoulder while peeling her shirt off and tossing it behind her as she entered the bathroom. Steve couldn't help but stare at her backside as she left. That woman was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go.

* * *

Natasha wasn't in any hurry to continue her conversation with Steve, so she soaked until the hot water cooled to the point of being chilly. She had been in such a hurry to get away from Steve she hadn't bothered grabbing a change of clothes, so she wrapped herself in a towel and prepared to face him.

As she was wrapping a second towel around her head, a thought occurred to her. Steve was trying to punish her for rebuffing his advances. He was trying to force a confrontation with Bruce to hurt her, and he was doing a really good job.

Natasha had contacts everywhere. She knew Bruce's Calcutta place wasn't empty, so there was a real chance she'd actually run into him if Steve forced this issue. Enough time had passed for Natasha to basically be over him leaving, but she didn't want to actually face him yet. She needed a new plan. She needed to persuade Steve to leave Bruce alone, and it wasn't going to be easy.

This whole mess started because she was trying to be a good friend, but real friends don't force each other to visit their exes. Obviously, Steve wasn't a real friend. Maybe she'd put him on some kind of a pedestal. Maybe she bought into the Captain America hype. Coulson sure had spoken of him like her were larger than life. Even Clint and Fury talked about Steve with awe. Maybe Natasha was finally seeing the real Steve Rogers, and if he was this cold-hearted then he didn't deserve her unwavering loyalty.

Natasha decided to handle Steve the way she'd handle any other mark. He was only dragging up this Bruce business because he felt like he'd been slighted. He seemed to think she was denying him his "prize", so she would just give him what he wanted. A brief fling should be enough to get him to leave Bruce out of things then he'd do just like most of the other men in her life and leave her high and dry. If she played it right, maybe they'd be able to enjoy a few stolen moments then go back to leading the team. If not, she would just take Pepper up on her job offer and move on. They'd know where to find her if the world needed saving.

* * *

Steve looked up from his chicken kabiraji as soon as he heard the bathroom door open. He couldn't help but stare as Natasha sauntered straight over to where he sat in nothing but a towel. When she picked up his fork and took a bite from his plate without ever breaking eye contact, he thought he was going to pass out. "Good choice, Steve. Can't come to Calcutta without tasting the kabaraji. Did you order me a plate or are we sharing?"

"You have a plate. It's getting cold. Might want to dress quickly."

Natasha grabbed her plate and sat beside Him. Steve noticed the way she seductively readjusted her towel before taking a bite, adding extra emphasis to her cleavage. "If it's getting cold, I better not wait to eat. Mind pouring ne a drink?" she asked. When Steve didn't immediately respond, she reached across his body to the table on the other side of Steve and grabbed a glass.

"Stop, Nat. I know what you're doing, and you really don't want to succeed," Steve growled.

"I got the impression this was what you wanted. You couldn't keep your lips off mine a few days ago. Let's just put all our cards on the table. You want me. I'm willing to give you me. I'm suggesting we stay in this room for the whole week and forget Bruce. You get what you want. I get what I want. It's a win-win."

"No, this is not what I want. We're partners. You can't seduce me into doing what you want."

"But, it's okay for you to use your authority as team leader to make me do what you want. That's bull-"

"Language! I'm not going to lie. I want you to settle your issues with Bruce. It's what you need before you can move on with anyone, and I want you to move on with me, Nat. I know I'm taking a risk here. You could end up hating me. You could end up getting back with Banner, but it's a chance I'm willing to take. You need to deal with your issues. That won't happen if we stay in bed all week. We are checking out Banner's old house tomorrow."

"Pretty sure you're the only man on the planet who wouldn't accept the offer on the table," Natasha said as she picked up one of his t-shirts from the dresser and put it over her towel clad body. As she let the towel fall, she looked him in the eyes. "I'm a little relieved that I was wrong. I don't want to ruin what we have with meaningless sex," she said, making Steve cringe. "For a minute, I thought you were trying to punish me for-"

Steve looked down at his plate as she shimmied into a pair of shorts. "I'm not going to lie. When I set up this trip to India, revenge might have been part of it, but it isn't anymore. I wanted you so bad after D.C. then you were with Bruce when I got back. I thought I'd missed my chance. Your lessons made me hopeful I might get another shot. I was mad, Nat, but it doesn't change anything. You need closure. I'm going to help you get it, and I will change your mind about us. You say I'm too hard on the team, but you're too soft. You're so afraid one of them will take off, you don't push like you should. I remember the way you went after Shield recruits. You don't do that with these guys."

"Fair enough. I may have mellowed since Ultron. If you'll dial it back, I promise I'll try and amp it up a bit, but we can't push so hard they want out. We're going to need them."

"That's doable. We'll keep each other in check," Steve said. "But, I should warn you, the next time you offer yourself to me, be prepared. I will not say no and I'm playing for keeps."

"Noted," she said as she took her seat back beside him. "I'll make you a deal, Rogers. If, and that's a really big if, there's a next time I put sex on the table between us, it'll be because I want you. It won't be a game."

* * *

It was obvious the house Bruce lived in was not vacant even from the front yard. Natasha knocked, but no one answered. She looked at Steve and he nodded, so she quickly picked the lock and let them inside.

"Quick work," he grinned, "espionage 101?"

"Oh, please, Steve, any third grader could have picked that lock," she retorted before beginning her scan of the front room. The furniture was Bruce's. Whoever was staying her hadn't changed anything about the décor. Her eyes roamed over the room looking for subtle changes.

Natasha had only been here once before, and she'd technically broken in that time, too. It was just a few hours before she required him. Her goal then had been to figure out the best way to convince him to come save Clint, so she had committed the room to memory.

The first big clue wasn't hers to find after all, it was Steve's. "Pretty sure they didn't make these toys before the Battle of New York," he said, holding up action Figures of the Hulk and Ironman. "There's one for each of us."

Natasha looked at the area behind the couch where the action figures were sitting. "A child lives here. The way the toys are laid out isn't normal for a collector. Someone must be squatting. We should go. He's not here."

Steve nodded, and they headed for the door. They were just about to turn the knob when the door opened. In walked a dark-haired woman and a little boy. The woman pull her son close to her midsection. Natasha was just about to apologize when the boy's eyes glowed a familiar green. "Bruce has a son," she gasped.

**Mini-cliff hanger today folks. What's going to happen next? Glowing green hulk eyes on a little boy? Who's the woman? How much is this going to wreck Natasha?**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the boy's eyes flashed, his mother spoke gently to him. "Blake, look closely. You should remember their faces from the news. These are your father's friends, Captain America and the Black Widow."

The boy looked closely in their faces and seemed satisfied. He picked up the action figures of each of them and showed them to Steve. Natasha gave the boy a good once over. He was probably 7 or 8, definitely born before the Avengers Initiative. He looked just like Bruce, but Natasha had no doubt in her mind he had never met his father. "By the age of your son, I'm going to assume your Betty Ross. Why did you hide him?"

Betty looked at Blake and spoke softly. "I need to talk to your daddy's friends. Can you take your toys to your room?" Blake nodded and left them alone. "When Bruce and I were together, he was struggling to find an anecdote. He just wanted to be normal again. He had theories about what the gamma rays might do to a child, so we agreed not to have any then I got pregnant with Blake. I left so Bruce wouldn't have to watch his fears become a reality."

"And, he changes when he's angry?" Steve asked.

"He's still manageable. I came here when the symptoms started. Blake is a quiet child. He doesn't get angry often. He really reminds me of his father before the accident. I shouldn't have kept him from Bruce. By the time I realized I needed Bruce's help, he was missing. I'd have gone straight to New York, but no one has seen Bruce since that robot attacked. Is he-"

"We don't believe so," Natasha said, guilt setting in as she spoke. If she hadn't pushed for the hulk, Bruce would be with his son. "He disappeared after the battle. We couldn't find him, but he would be very hard to kill. He's alive."

Betty gave Natasha a relieved smile. "You shouldn't be on your own," Steve said. "We'll take you back to the compound. Maybe Tony can-"

"I can't go back. If my father found out Bruce had a son, he wouldn't care that Blake is his grandson. He's desperate for the secrets in Bruce's DNA. We are better off here," she said.

Natasha wrote down her number and handed it to Betty. "You're not on your own anymore. If you need us, we'll come. We will find Bruce and reunite your family."

The trip back to the hotel was relatively quiet. Steve kept looking over at Natasha trying to gauge her reaction to the morning's developments, but she knew what he was doing. She wasn't going to give him much if she could help it. This was a bad scenario, and she needed to process things.

Once they were back in their room, Natasha finally spoke. "Banner's son needs to be our little secret. We can't risk anyone finding out about Blake's abilities. I'll keep in contact with Betty. You were right about one thing, Rogers, we have to find Banner and get him back to the woman he loves and their child."

"Just stop," he said as she pulled out her laptop to start looking for possible locations. "Don't impersonalize this by going back to our last names, Nat. Bruce may have had something with Betty eight years ago, but it doesn't take away from what he had with you."

"Doesn't it? She's the love of his life and the mother of his child. She should have told him from the beginning. If she had, I can promise you he never would have looked twice at me, but he'll forgive her and they'll raise their son together. I just have to find him."

"Don't cheapen what you had. I hated it, but I could see there was something real between you."

"I'm not the kind of woman who ends up being the love of someone's life. I'm very damaged, Steve. One of the reasons Bruce and I made sense was my infertility. We wouldn't have had what he can have with Betty. I'm actually pretty livid she kept this secret from him. He has a son he never knew, Steve."

"You remember how unsure of himself Bruce was when we first met him?" Steve said. "I think she made the right call."

"Mr. 1940's thinks keeping a child from his father is okay? I didn't see that coming."

"People like Bruce and I don't have any business fathering children. What was done to our DNA is just too uncertain to pass on. Blake is proof. Betty knew he wouldn't be able to handle it, so she made the call. I think it was the right one at the time."

"You think it was right for Betty to keep her pregnancy a secret?" she asked.

"I do. I commend her for making the tough call. Bruce wouldn't have been able to handle the news. Honestly, after seeing the fire in the boy's eyes when he first met us, Bruce was right not to want a child with his DNA running around. They should have been more careful."

Natasha merely nodded. She was feeling antsy. If she were with anyone but Steve, it would be easy to slip away and unwind. She really needed to get her mind off of the little boy who didn't have a father because she'd needed a hulk. Going to the bar might help. Maybe, she just needed a few hours in the arms of a stranger, or a few hours in the arms of a friend. She looked Steve over from behind. She knew that wasn't going to happen. It couldn't. He had already made his intentions clear, and he wanted way more than she could give.

"You're pretty deep in thought, Nat. Do you have some idea on where Banner might be?" he asked.

"No, I was pretty sure he was here. That's why I was so desperate not to go to the house today. Last night's little show-"

"Oh, believe me, I fully remember last night's show," Steve replied.

"I'll never be Peggy, Steve. You need to move on while you still have the option. There are lots of women who would be good fits for Captain America."

"You're right. You're not Peggy. I never felt for her what I feel for you," he said, taking her hands. "You and Bruce didn't make sense, Nat. You belong with me. I know you aren't ready to hear it, but it's true."

"Truth isn't all things to all people," she whispered, pulling her hands from his own. "I'm feeling dangerous, Steve. We should separate for a few days, and meet up for the trip home. If we don't, you're going to get hurt."

"I'll take my chances. If you need danger, come take what you need," he smirked.

"Can't do that, soldier. You deserve romance, and that's not what I need, not what I want. You deserve more for your first time."

Steve laughed. "Is that what you need? To burn off some energy with a stranger? Not happening on my watch, Nat. You're not getting out of my sight," he paused. "I'm old, I'm not dead. People did make love in the forties, Nat. My first time was a long time ago."

"Still can't be you, Steve. You have feelings I can't reciprocate. It was a whole lot easier when I was your teacher then I could kiss you without any guilt."

Steve stepped into her space and pulled her close. "So, teach me. You need a distraction. You want to play with fire, and I don't want to see you get burned. If we can't be together, teach me what I need to know. I think we should start with a repeat of lesson one, myself." He leaned down and kissed her.

Natasha knew it was a bad idea, but if they could just keep things on a semiprofessional level, maybe she could enjoy his kisses then get him out of her way with some local girl so she could escape and find the kind of trouble she was craving. "No romance, just lessons, okay?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Whatever you need, Nat. I'll be a good student," he said before diving back in to kiss her again. "I won't push. You can set the pace, teach me anything you think I need to know. Let's just get your mind off the kid."

"No sex. That's rule number 1."

Steve groaned. "Making me really start to regret saying no last night, Nat, but you have a deal."

"By the end of the week, you have to make at least an attempt to pick up a girl at the club," she said.

"If that's what you need-"

"It's a start. For now, more kissing, Rogers. Let's see exactly how much game you have."

* * *

Steve held a sleeping Natasha in his arms a few hours later. He wasn't sure he'd ever spent so many hours making out with anyone without escalating to more. His brief encounters with show girls had been very rushed, and even his one and only night with Peggy had quickly gone from kissing to making love. Yet, just kissing Natasha had seemed so much more intimate than any of those times in the past.

Steve was going to have to stop himself from just making love to Natasha. He knew she was fragile at the moment, and her resolve wasn't strong. It would be so easy to get her to change her mind, but he couldn't risk it anymore than he could risk letting her get out on her own in the city. He needed to keep her just satisfied enough with what they were doing to keep her from doing something they'd both regret with some stranger.

He'd blown this one completely. Trying to force a conversation with Banner had only caused her pain. Steve thought back to the night before and how easy it would have been to let her talk him into bed. Why hadn't he just taken what was offered and spared her the pain of knowing Banner had a family? Or, better yet, taken her to some tropical island and wooed her into his arms. Now, it was up to him to get her through the pain without losing his mind in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha woke up in Steve's arms several hours after he had kissed her into oblivion. She slowly tried to extricate herself from his embrace, but her sleepy captain was holding on to her as tight as he held his shield when running into battle. He was out cold but the grip wouldn't give.

She took a minute to really examine his features. He was so relaxed. It was so different from when he was awake and filled with all the concerns of the world. Yesterday had been tough for both of them, and ending the day back in this farce of posing as his teacher just so she could enjoy his body near hers was probably the second worst idea she'd ever had, the first being making the student/teacher attempt the first time.

Not that it mattered, Natasha needed this right now, and Steve was more than willing to deliver. They had this partnership down to a science, and their friendship was becoming more and more important to her. It wasn't like her friendship with Clint. She owed Clint her life and would do anything for him, but with Steve, it was like he was her other half. If she weren't so damaged, she would definitely take him up on what he was offering, but even this latest mess with Bruce's child, just proved she had no idea what she was doing in the romance department.

Natasha was a master of seduction, but for the deep things about love, she was not the one who needed to be teaching that. Steve didn't really need her help, but he was willing to play this crazy game just to keep her mind off of Betty and Blake. Hell, Steve could probably teach her a thing or two about intimacy if she dared let him, but that was one risk she couldn't take.

She ran her hand along his jawline and felt him tremble beneath her touch. Even in a dead sleep, she could get to him. They really were playing with fire. Natasha barely realized Steve was awake before he was kissing her again.

"Easy, Steve, we could do a whole lesson the importance of giving a girl time to brush her teeth. Morning breath is a killer," Natasha teased, as she pulled back.

"Whatever lessons you want to teach, Nat," he said. "I plan on being a really good student." With that, he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He put toothpaste on both their toothbrushes and grinned as he put hers in her hand.

The insane intimacy of sharing the sink wasn't lost on Natasha. She tried to wrack her memory for a similar moment but came up empty. Every encounter she had ever had with a man had been planned down to the last detail, with Bruce being the only exception. Since her time with Bruce really amounted to no more than a few kisses and some flirting, there had never been anything quite this domestic between them.

Steve winked at her. "You want to get ready first and get some breakfast? Or, do you have something else in mind? Because, if I need more practice with lesson one, I am more than willing to fight off the hunger a little longer."

"Breakfast sounds good. Thanks for being here for me. I didn't expect what we found. If I'd known Bruce had a child, I wouldn't have tried to make him fight. I wouldn't have done a lot of things."

"I know. We'll keep an eye on the boy. None of this is your fault, Nat. Stop beating yourself up. Betty made her decision, and, honestly, Bruce made his. He could have went after her when she disappeared. If the woman I loved took off on me, I wouldn't quit until I found her. I'll let you get ready then we'll eat and do the tourist thing. I'm sure you'll be able to come up with some useful lessons to teach me on the streets of Calcutta," he said wagging his eyebrows.

Natasha couldn't help but snicker. "I've created a monster."

The only adjective Natasha could use for the days that followed was "nice", not magical or passionate, although repeats of lesson one tended to get pretty heated. It wasn't awkward or scary like it should have been. Being in Calcutta with Steve was just nice and normal and exactly what she needed to get a little prospective.

By their final night, Natasha was determined to get Steve into a club and have him attempt to pick up a woman. Steve was still extremely resistant to the idea, but that only fueled Natasha's desire to see him try it. They were getting way too close, and she needed to get some distance between them fast.

They found a club in a nearby hotel. It was filled with tourists. They sat at the bar, and Natasha pointed out a few women. Steve was unimpressed at first then Natasha pointed out an American woman who had obviously had a bit too much to drink. "Her," she said, "she's obviously out of her element. If you don't pick her up, someone else will, and not everyone has Captain America's moral compass."

Her words seemed to strike a nerve and he walked over to the woman. Natasha watched from a distance as they started talking. The girl was a little handsy, but Natasha knew Steve would never take advantage of a drunken woman.

Natasha was actually pretty pleased with herself. She'd completed the objective of having Steve pick up a woman, but there was absolutely no way it was going to go anywhere tonight. It occurred to her that it should probably bother her that she didn't actually want Steve in bed with another woman, but she chose to ignore that little feeling.

When a handsome Frenchman named Pierre offered to buy her a drink, Natasha didn't see any harm in accepting. She was midway through the drink when Steve walked over. "I'm going to walk Brandy to her room, make sure she gets there safely."

Wait, what? Steve was actually leaving with the woman. "Go have some fun, Cap. You did good. I think we can call you the first graduate of my program."

Steve gave her a puzzled look. "I'll be back soon."

"Seriously, don't rush. Pierre and I were just getting to know each other."

Steve looked at the man beside her ad back at Natasha. "Don't go anywhere. We walk back together."

"We're not in the field, Steve. Even if we were, I can handle myself," she said. "Better get back to your girl."

"Oh, I plan on it, and she better behave herself."

* * *

Steve quickly walked the girl up to her room, and he deftly avoided her drunken advances. It took a little time to get her settled and get her to promise she'd stay in her room until she sobered up, but once he had Brandy settled, he rushed back down to the club. He went straight to the bar where Natasha had been sitting, but she was gone.

"Looking for your friend?" the bartender asked. "She left with the man she was talking to a few minutes after you did. Not sure many men would have left a woman like that alone in a place like this."

"She can handle herself," Steve said before hightailing it out of the club.

Steve rushed back to their hotel room. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to find Natasha in their room or not. Would she have taken the man to their room? Did she assume he was staying the night with the girl he'd met and use it as an opportunity to bring this stranger to bed? She had been pretty clear that she was feeling restless. Maybe he should have pushed harder and made it crystal clear he was the one she needed.

The room was empty when Steve walked inside, but Steve saw two glasses on the table that hadn't been there earlier. There was music from Natasha's ipod going in the bathroom, and he could hear the shower running. His blood was boiling. Before he could stop himself, he broke the bathroom door open.

"What the hell, Steve?" Natasha shouted, her head peeking out of the shower curtain.

"Are you alone?" Steve didn't even wait for the answer. He just jerked the shower curtain the rest of the way open, leaving Natasha staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"You are unbelievable!" she shouted, not even bothering to hide her body from his sight. "You thought Pierre and I were in here together, and you broke in on us. Steve, you don't have the right-"

"To stop you from doing something stupid? I'm your partner. I have every right. I came back to the bar and you were gone. You left with him."

"You left with her first."

"You practically forced me to talk to her. I took her to her room and left her there where she'd be safe. I don't want her. I want you, Nat."

"Pierre walked me back. I offered him a drink, but I didn't even let him finish it. It seemed wrong. I thought I needed a distraction, but he wasn't the kind of distraction I wanted. He left then I came to take a shower and tried not to think about what you were probably doing with her," Natasha said, suddenly seeming to realize she was naked. She grabbed a towel from the shelf, but Steve took it from her and slowly started drying off her body. "What are we doing here, Steve? This wasn't the plan."

"Plans change, Nat. If you don't want this, speak now. Otherwise, I'm carrying you to bed and you're about to forget all about everyone else. I know what I want. The question is, do you want it, too?"

"This is a colossally bad idea," she said before wrapping her arms around him. "We could ruin everything."

"Or make everything a whole lot better," he said as he lifted her into his arms. "I need to hear you say yes, Nat."

"Yes," she whispered before her lips reached his own.

**No cliffhanger today, but we are not exactly into happily ever after territory either. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies in advance for the angst ahead. This was tough to write. It is several small snippets that will bridge us into the next section of the story. Hang with me.**

Natasha didn't have any regrets the next morning, and it surprised her how easily she and Steve managed to transition from friends to lovers. They had to get back to the team, and neither of them were in a hurry to tell anyone about the change in their relationship.

The first week at home was probably the best training week they'd had since taking on the new team members. Steve wasn't nearly as hard on the team as he'd been in recent months, and Natasha wasn't as soft. Together, they finally found the right combination, and everyone seemed more confident.

Steve would sneak into Natasha's quarters at night and sneak out before anyone one woke up the next morning. They'd sneak in lunch dates and call them planning sessions. It was perfect as far as Natasha was concerned.

Ten days after their night of passion in Calcutta, they got the tip on Rumalow that would inevitably lead to the Accords. Now, here she was alone in her room knowing Steve was alone in his own, and it was killing her. They hadn't spoken since Tony had brought Ross over a few hours earlier. Steve had gotten a phone call in the middle of the blow up and never returned. She figured he'd show up once everyone was in bed, so they could talk things out but he hadn't shown.

Being on separate sides of an issue this big was scary enough without adding the complications of their new relationship. Natasha wasn't sure they'd be able to move past it if Steve didn't sign, and she knew not signing wasn't an option for her. She hadn't been kidding when she said they needed to keep one hand on the wheel.

At ten minutes before midnight, Natasha had finally had enough. If Steve wasn't coming to her, she would just have to go to him. She knocked once on his door before opening it, and her heart nearly broke at the sight in front of her.

Steve was sitting in the floor with his compass open in his hand and tears running down his cheeks. He looked up at Natasha then back down at Peggy's picture. "She's gone."

Natasha sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. She held him while he cried. He'd loved Peggy, really loved her, and the years in the ice had cost him his chance to be with her. Natasha didn't feel any jealousy as she comforted him. She just ached for him. This was the last thing Steve needed today, yet it happened.

"I can't sign," he said when he finally pulled away.

"I can't not sign," she said. "It's not just because I think we need oversight. Ross is involved. If Betty is afraid of what Ross would do to his own grandson, I don't trust him. Being here, I can keep an eye on him. We could keep an eye on him together."

"And, the first time the Avengers were told to step aside and do nothing, could you do it?" he asked.

"I'd have to try and do nothing, I guess."

"What about the inevitable moment, the one we both know will come, Natasha, where the Avengers are ordered to do something you know is wrong?"

Natasha sighed. "That's where the one hand on the wheel might come in handy, Steve. I can't just quit."

"Then, I guess we have a problem, because this thing between us won't work if we can't even agree on something like this."

"You're right," Natasha said, "we have a problem, but I'm not leaving you alone tonight. We'll save our problem for tomorrow. Just get in the bed, Steve. You need sleep, you need to grieve."

Steve got up and crawled in the bed. Natasha crawled in beside him, and for the first time since they'd gotten together, they slept without touching.

**London**

"I didn't want you to be alone," she had said at the funeral, and Steve had been so relieved to see her there he had grabbed on to the stolen moments with Natasha. Their relationship, if something so short and so secretive could be called a relationship at all, was over. They agreed on that much. It would be a conflict of interest neither of them could afford.

He loved her, but he was glad he had never technically said the words out loud. It would have only made it harder, and she probably didn't feel the same. Since he went to sleep with her in his arms in his hotel room and woke up alone, he was pretty sure she didn't feel the way he did. She was gone, signing away their future as she signed the Accords, and who knew when they'd see each other again.

**Berlin**

Natasha said she was going to regret letting Steve and James escape, but she didn't. T'Challa was angry. Tony was livid. Half her friends were being "detained", and she wasn't being told where they were being moved. But, nobody died in the airport, and the man she loved was safe for now.

Loved? It was an absolutely insane realization at the worst possible time, but she knew without a doubt she loved Steve. Hopefully, just knowing she was capable of this kind of emotion would be enough, because she doubted she'd see him again anytime soon. Love is not for children. Love isn't for the weak. Now, Natasha understood. To really love, it took strength.

**Wakanda**

**2 Months Later **

Steve was grateful Sharon's tip paid off. Having the team out of their prison cells was a load off of his mind, and it helped not to be alone anymore. With Bucky in cryo again, Tony now an enemy, and his relationship with Natasha over, Steve was a mess. He didn't want to lead right now, yet the Avengers who had fought at his side in the end were still with him, except Natasha.

In the end, Natasha had let him escape and she was a fugitive because of it, but they still weren't together. She had to know he was in Wakanda. Why would she stay away?

**Calcutta**

Natasha could hear Betty knocking on the bathroom door, but she didn't answer. She wasn't ready to speak to the woman who had become her unlikely ally just yet. Betty would understand better than anyone, except maybe Laura, what Natasha was going through.

Natasha wished she could reach out to Laura, but it would have been to risky. Tony knew about the farm. Laura had moved the family to a safe location, but Natasha wouldn't let her reveal the coordinates. She didn't want to risk knowing anything Ross's men might be able to torture out of her if things went south, so she went straight to Calcutta.

Laura could protect the family, but Betty didn't even know what her father was doing. Natasha had to warn her of the U.N. crackdown and help keep Blake safe. It was her new self-assigned mission, because who was she without a mission? She had no idea.

Betty had insisted she stay, and Natasha was grateful. Being on her own again didn't appeal to her the way it once did. The women became fast friends, and Natasha found some comfort in being able to teach Blake to use martial arts methodologies to control his temper.

It didn't stop her from missing Steve, but it kept her busy. Apparently, it kept her so busy she missed the early warning signs, but there was no missing the sign in her hands now. Two blue lines on a stick. How was this even possible?

Natasha thought about Steve's words when they'd discovered Betty had Bruce's baby. While Natasha had been furious with the woman for not telling Bruce he was a father, Steve had agreed with the decision. He thought keeping Bruce, who was unstable at the time, out of the loop was the right call. Steve was pretty unstable now. He had nearly killed Tony. Half the team were on the run, likely in Wakanda with Steve, and their ill-fated romance was over.

Would Steve think she should keep this secret from him? She didn't want to be away from him, but he said himself he didn't want to raise a child with the serum worked into its DNA. Natasha rested her hand on her still flat abdomen. She was never supposed to experience motherhood, but her baby was here. She wasn't going to give up the chance, even if she had to do it alone.

Hopefully, Steve would get his head on straight quickly and she wouldn't have to but it didn't matter. She was going to be a mom, and that was her most important mission now. She slowly opened the door, test in hand, and went to talk to Betty.

**1 Week Later**

The last person Natasha expected to see at her door was Sam Wilson. So much for Betty and Blake being Steve and Natasha's secret but Natasha was too happy to see Sam to care. She hugged him as soon as he got in the door.

"Widow, you're here. We hoped you'd either be here or with Hawkeye's family. Clint is picking them up now. I'm here for Betty and Blake," he paused and grinned, "and now you. T'Challa granted us asylum. We'll be safe in Wakanda until this mess gets sorted out. Cap wants everyone together. He had a hunch you'd be here. Told me to come and get his partner."

Natasha's heart skipped a beat. Steve wanted her with him. He wanted the team together. He must be getting back on track. They could raise their baby together in a safe place. "That's good news, Sam. Why did he send you? Too busy arranging enough places for us to stay?"

Sam laughed. "Not hardly. T'Challa has a pretty sweet set up for us. Everything is ready to go. Cap's picking up his girl."

Natasha felt queasy suddenly. This made no sense. Technically, they had decided they couldn't be together under the circumstances, but Steve wouldn't move on so quickly, would he? "His girl?"

"Yeah, you must have finally gotten through to him. Sharon Carter stole our gear and got it back to us, and he laid one on her right in front of me and Barnes. It got her in trouble. She managed to get Steve intel on the Raft where we were being held before she took off. He's picking her up in Norway now."

Natasha didn't have time to put her thoughts into words before Betty and Blake entered the room. She quickly introduced them to Sam to ease Blake's anxiety.

"Ma'am, Cap wanted me to let you know they have advancements in Wakanda, big ones. Shuri, she's a brilliant scientist and the country's princess, thinks she can help your son with his problem. She's already working on it."

"That is good news. Natasha, this is good for all of us," Betty said, giving her a knowing smile.

Natasha returned it with a weak smile of her own. "We need tonight to pack. Tomorrow soon enough, Sam?"

"Perfect. I'm beat."

Once everyone was in bed for the night, Natasha made her decision. Steve had moved on. It hurt to realize he'd done it so quickly, but it shouldn't have been a surprise. Maybe it wasn't a great romance. Maybe for Steve it was just a fling. It didn't matter. Sharon was the kind of woman she wanted him with in the first place. Natasha wasn't going to stand in the way. She grabbed her bag and slipped into the night.

**Please don't kill me. Look at the title. We are coming into the 'not so civil' portion of our story. It is still Romangers. These two are good at misunderstandings.**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve answered the burner on the first ring. "Tell me you convinced them to come with you."

"Betty Ross and her son are on the jet. I had a little help convincing her to trust me though," Sam said. "Widow was with her."

Steve let out a sigh of relief. "Good, put her on the phone. I need to talk to her."

"Can't do that, Cap. She took off in the night. I was sure she was coming with us. She didn't give me any inclination she was going to run for it. I don't get it, Steve. She seemed ready to go to Wakanda, even asked about you. I figured she'd be ready to help me tease you unmercifully about your girlfriend, but she disappeared."

Steve looked across the table at Sharon. The realization hit him hard. "What'd you say to her, Sam?"

"I told her she'd finally succeeded in talking you into getting a life and that you were picking up your girl."

"You told her Sharon was my girl?"

"Oh, yeah, told her all about the kiss. Figured it would bring a smile to her face but she's in Widow mode. She's all business right now."

"Not all business," Steve said, "just absorbing some bad information. Natasha and I were together, Sam. I'd just lost her when Sharon helped us. I wasn't thinking clearly. I've already apologized to Sharon for the kiss. Nat's on the run again because she thinks I betrayed her, and I guess I did."

"Oh, man, Cap, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I'm sending Sharon to Wakanda like we planned, but she'll be coming alone. Have T'Challa send one someone to the airport to get her. I'm not coming back until I find Nat. Take care of them, Sam. Keep everyone safe and out of T'Challa's hair. He has enough going on without any outsiders getting into trouble. I'll be in touch."

When they hung up, Steve looked at Sharon. He knew she'd heard the conversation, but he wasn't sure what to say. Sharon just shook her head. "When you said kissing me was a mistake, you left out a few details. Any idea where she might be headed? Romanoff is good at staying off the radar."

"Not a clue. Clint might have a few ideas, but I'm not sure he'll be willing to share the information. His loyalty is with Nat."

"When I get to Wakanda, I'll get your team together and see if anyone's got anything they are willing to share. In the meantime, I know someone who might be willing to help and still has resources at his disposal. He's loyal to Romanoff, too, but he thinks a lot of you."

"You have a way to contact Fury?"

"Not exactly." Sharon pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen and jotted down a number. "Shield isn't gone, Steve. The government is about to reinstate the agency formally with a new director, but the director who has handled things in the shadows is still around. He will help if he can, but his identity is going to shock you."

"We're sure he isn't Hydra?"

Sharon smiled. "Phil Colson is definitely not Hydra. He's alive. Don't ask me how. It's above my pay grade, but it's true. He is opposed to the Accords, so he won't turn you in to the authorities. Call him. He was Romanoff's handler when she joined. He's good. Even if she didn't share her secrets with him, you can bet he knows a few."

**Wakanda**

Betty was worried. Bringing Blake to Wakanda was the right call, but knowing Natasha was in the wind and pregnant brought up too many memories. It wasn't easy to hide with a baby on the way. She hadn't had a choice, but Natasha didn't have to do this alone. Something must have really spooked her friend.

With Blake asleep in his room, Betty wandered into the shared living room. The others were talking in hushed voices. She was about to turn and leave when Sam spotted her. "If you have time, Ms. Ross, we might need your help."

Betty looked at the tense faces and nodded. Natasha may not have wanted to come here, but she wouldn't have sent Betty and Blake if she thought they'd be in any danger. "I'll do my best."

"Cap isn't coming back until he finds Widow. Barton isn't being very helpful at the moment, and you were the last one to spend anytime with her. We need to know everything you know."

They weren't getting everything she knew. Betty wasn't about to betray Natasha's secrets, but she wasn't going to say that to these strangers. "I doubt I know anything that will bring her here any sooner. I was as surprised as you when she left."

"I don't doubt that," Sam said. "But, Widow always has a backup plan. Did she mention any place where she might go if Calcutta got hot?"

"No, she assured me she had a few safe houses we could hide in if we needed to leave, but she didn't tell me their locations. It was need to know information, so I didn't ask. I trust her so should you."

"Trust isn't the issue right now," Sharon said. "Well, in a way I guess it is about trust, but that's not on Romanoff."

"I don't understand."

"Cap screwed up," Clint said. "He betrayed her trust when he kissed Carter. She needs her space. We should leave her alone."

"He cheated on Natasha. Well, that explains her disappearance. If he's chasing her, she probably won't want to be found," Betty said.

"Thank you," Clint said. "Finally, someone is on my side."

"It was one kiss and they technically weren't together anymore," Sharon said, "and if I had known they were together at all, it wouldn't have happened at all. He loves her. He just wants to tell her."

"Too late. She's been hurt enough. Tasha is my best friend, and she's dealt with enough pain without adding this to the mix. If and when she decides to come here, she will."

Laura put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "She shouldn't be on her own. Coming back doesn't have to mean coming back to Steve."

Betty watched the exchange between husband and wife. In theory, she agreed with Clint, but he didn't know what she knew. "We need to find her," she finally said. "I'm sorry," she added, looking directly at Clint, "I won't betray her confidence, but it isn't good for her to be alone right now. She needs to be among friends."

"Is something wrong with Tasha?" Clint asked.

"There are times when being alone is too dangerous. For Natasha, now is probably one of the most dangerous times."

Clint nodded. "I'll send Steve the coordinates to all the safe houses that haven't been compromised, but you and I are going to have a private conversation first."

**Lake Louise, Alberta, Canada**

Natasha bought a used Hyundai Santa Fe after she landed in Canada and started driving. It seemed like a nice nondescript vehicle someone like Stephanie Grant might drive. She was really hating herself for using a play on Steve's name for her Canadian alias at the moment, but this was the most suitable alias she had for her circumstances.

Stephanie Grant was a business consultant who travelled most of the year, at least that was the way Natasha has set her up. The house on Lake Alberta was supposed to be her summer home on paper. Natasha had chosen this area in case she and Clint ever had to run with the family. After D.C., Natasha had gone blonde to set this cover up, so she bleached her hair once again. She'd also made sure to mention her sister's family and how much she would like to have them over for an extended visit if her schedule ever permitted. Now, she just wished Clint, Laura, and the kids were with her instead of Wakanda.

The house was a four bedroom and it wasn't far from the lake. Better yet, had she needed to run with Laura and the kids and someone needed a doctor, Banff was just down the road, and it had an excellent hospital.

With the baby on the way, most of Natasha's aliases wouldn't have been nearly as suitable. She couldn't use one of her third world locations and guarantee proper medical care. Plus, this place was friendly. Vacationers came to canoe in the summer and be one with nature. It wasn't really a hot bed for criminal activity. She could raise her child here as long as no one figured out she was the Black Widow, and she certainly wasn't going to advertise her identity.

From her kitchen table, she had a nice view of the lake, and, more importantly, an lookout for anyone suspicious coming by boat. In the living room, there was a bay window to give her a good view of the road. Clint had met her at the house a few years earlier, just after she bought the place, and helped her set up cameras and silent alarms all over the property. No area was uncovered. Security wouldn't be an issue.

Loneliness, on the other hand, was a big issue. Natasha wasn't sure if it was the heartbreak or the hormones causing her to hate the solitude, but by week two, it was unbearable. Odd for her, she usually thrived on a few weeks of peace and quiet.

Natasha fully blamed the loneliness for where she was currently standing. She had just left her first official prenatal appointment when she saw the pet shop across the street. Why was she looking at dogs? In another six months, she was going to have baby poop to clean up, did she really want to deal with dog poop, too? One look at a tiny brown and white terrier gave her the answer. Yes, she did, she really did. "I'll take him."

After purchasing everything the attendant seemed to think she could possibly ever need, Natasha started her walk back to her car. A tall man with a cup of coffee in his hand bumped into her, knocking her packages from her hands and irritating the puppy on his leash. "Sorry about that, ma'am. Let me help you pick this up."

"It's fine. I've got it," Natasha said, but the man just smiled and helped carry the packages to her car.

"I'm not usually so clumsy," he said, putting out his hand. "The name's Mac."

Natasha shook the offered hand. "Stephanie," she replied. Her yet to be named puppy whined and she picked him up. "I better get this little guy home. Thanks for helping."

"Anytime, Stephanie," he said. "I'm new around here. Would it be too bold for me to ask for your number? Believe it or not, bumping into you has been the most human contact I've had in a while. I'd like to meet you for coffee sometime when you don't have this guy with you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm going to be straight with you, I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Ouch, was I that obvious?"

"You bumped into me without spilling a drop of coffee then poured on the charm and managed to walk me to my car. It wreaks of intentional," Natasha said, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, you got me. I saw a beautiful woman and played the klutz card, because women always prefer clumsy oafs to men who can walk without tripping," Mac said.

Natasha laughed. "You do make a good point."

"We could have coffee as friends, you know. It doesn't have to be a date. I am new around here."

Natasha bit her lip. Steve was with Sharon. Why did the idea of spending time with a nice, normal, attractive man bother her? It could only be friendship, of course. Not that he would still be hitting on her once she mentioned the baby anyway, but she loved Steve. She wasn't looking for anyone to fill his place.

"Alright, Mac, you can have my number, but it is not a date. Got it?"

"Understood, I'll call you and we'll set up our not a date for later in the week. Does that work?"

Natasha smiled. She prided herself on being a good people reader, and he carried himself like a nice person. Maybe she should make friends. It would be good for her cover.

* * *

Mac waited until she was out of sight before getting into the car. "It's her. Why didn't we just follow her home again?"

Phil smiled. He had a proud look on his face. "Because she's too smart. She would have noticed and bolted before the captain could get here. You should be proud. You just successfully pulled off a seduction play on the Black Widow."

"Not so much, she figured out I bumped into her on purpose."

"Yeah, next time spill a little coffee. Rookie mistake, but I see you still got her number. Nice work," Phil said. "I'll call Captain America."

"He doesn't go by that name anymore."

"Doesn't change anything. He's still him," Phil said as he started dialing the number.


	8. Chapter 8

The fact that Natasha had a safe house in Beirut wasn't exactly surprising. Steve figured it made some kind of spy sense to hide in a danger zone. Who would think to look in a place like the one he was currently standing in? He was almost relieved she wasn't there though, because tensions were up in the area. He was about to head to the next location on Clint's list when his phone rang.

"Anything Coulson?" he asked.

"We found her. She's in Canada. How long until you can get here?"

"Without a quinjet, it'll take a few days. Don't let her get away. I can't risk losing track of her before I get the chance to explain. I love her."

"I understand, Captain. She's safe. My partner made contact, but he did good. She has no idea we know her identity. He managed to make a coffee date. Once I have your E.T.A., he will set the time."

"Date?" Steve asked, aggravated at himself for feeling jealous.

Phil laughed. "Don't worry. He isn't moving in on your territory. We will stay put until you arrive and provide backup if trouble shows up."

"Thank you for everything. I know I'm keeping you from more important things," Steve said.

"Natasha is family. Believe me, Captain, nothing is more important to me right now than keeping my family safe. Mace thinks we are in pursuit of someone else, but her trail has gone cold. She's another member of my team who has lost her way, but Daisy won't turn up until she's read. She reminds me a little of Natasha in some ways."

"Are you going to tell Nat you're alive? She grieved for you, Phil. I barely knew her when you 'died' but the hurt was impossible for her to hide. And, Nat's good at hiding things. She needs to know, so does Barton."

"I'll tell them. It was complicated for a while, but things have changed. Like I said, Natasha's family. I've missed her, too."

With the knowledge Natasha was safe, Steve started walking. He didn't get far before hearing gunshots, followed by screaming. It didn't matter that he was a wanted man or even that he was without his gear, Steve couldn't leave someone in danger, so while everyone else was racing away from the gunfire, Steve ran straight towards it.

**Canada**

**Lake House**

Natasha held the door open for Toby to run outside into her fenced in backyard before making her way back to the ginger tea she had been nursing all morning. She felt awful.

As she sat down, she rubbed her abdomen. "Peanut, you are going to have to stop making Mommy so sick. That's your mission, little one. You do your part and I'll work on my side of the mission and try and eat enough calories, so you can grow strong and healthy."

Part of her wanted to add 'like your father', but she didn't say it aloud, even to the little person growing inside of her. There wasn't any point. Her child wasn't going to have a father. Steve didn't want this, not with her or anyone else, but Natasha wanted it more than anything she'd ever wanted in her life. This was her miracle. This was her chance at a normal life, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure her child was safe and happy.

Natasha found herself a little proud she was the one who would have this piece of Steve and not Sharon. Sharon might be the one in his bed. She might get his heart, but, if Steve had anything to say about it, she would never get his child. This was one thing that belonged to Natasha alone.

Of course, having Steve in her bed would be nice, too. Natasha missed his arms around her. She missed the way he held her so tight she couldn't slip away without waking him. The possessive side of Steve Rogers was something she wouldn't have expected, and she craved it now that he was no longer in her life.

Aside from Peanut, she didn't have anyone in her life now. Natasha desperately wanted to reach out to Laura and ask her things a hundred times each day. Was morning sickness supposed to last all day? Could she really be a good mom? Laura would tell her the truth. If Sam hadn't shown, at least she would have Betty, someone who had actually been through pregnancy before, but Laura and Betty were safe and sound in Wakanda. Her old friends had to stay in her past. It was the only way.

**Zefer**

**4 Days Later**

Phil was getting antsy. He hadn't heard from the captain. Mac had told Natasha he'd call to set up the coffee date, and they still didn't have an E.T.A. This was going to be a problem. If Mac waited too long to call, they'd miss their window and Natasha wouldn't show. "You're just going to have to take her for coffee. Make small talk, get her to agree to see you again, then when the captain shows up, we'll go back to the original plan."

"You want me to date Rogers' girl until he gets here? Have you lost your mind?" Mac asked.

"Not date, befriend. You can do this, Mac. I know you've got a thing for YoYo. I'm not suggesting you do anything to jeopardize that, but you're our in with Natasha."

"Or, we could do this the way I suggested in the first place and just go to her house and tell her the truth," Mac said. "You're her friend. You're back from the dead. That's our real in. Besides, Rogers is missing. We should be tracking him down. She'd want to help."

"I promised to stay with her until he arrived. We don't know why the captain isn't making contact. It could be any number of things, but don't underestimate him. He'll find his way here as soon as he can. In the meantime, make the call."

"Okay, Coulson, we'll play it your way."

Mac wasn't sure if he was relieved or just more stressed when Natasha agreed to have coffee with Him the following day, but he figured it was the latter. He was well aware of what she was capable of, and he had no desire to be on her bad side.

They met at a coffee shop in Banuff near the pet shop. Mac arrived first, so he got them a table. When Natasha arrived, he waved her over. "Glad you agreed to come. Sorry it took me so long to call. Work has been hectic."

"It was fine. I have been busy training a puppy," she said. "Actually, you played it perfectly. Four days doesn't make you seem too anxious, but it wasn't long enough for me to forget all about you. You've got some game. I'm impressed, but-"

"Still not that kind of a date, I got it. At least, let me treat on the first round of expensive coffee. What can I bring you?"

"A smoothie please."

"No caffeine?"

"Cutting back, way back," she said. "I haven't had any since I got back here, and I miss it terribly but it's the right call."

"Okay, I can work with that. You are a woman who's making some healthy lifestyle changes. Nothing wrong with change."

Mac noticed a slight frown on her face before her mask went back up. "What can I say? Sometimes, you just have to bite the bullet and do the right thing whether it's easy or not."

"I have a feeling we aren't talking about coffee anymore."

Natasha smirked. "I believe we were talking about smoothies, and I think I'll take the green one. A girl has to get her veggies somehow."

"Okay, okay, fair enough. That's a no to personal questions."

"For now," Natasha said. "Let's just say, I made some tactical errors that made it necessary for me to rethink some things," she paused briefly. "I traveled a lot with my job. I was a business consultant. That meant making some hard calls and not always pleasing everyone or even anyone at times. I had a partner. We worked well together, a little too well. We mixed business with pleasure. Now, he's with the company, and I'm looking for a new consulting job, preferably one I can do from my laptop. Is that personal enough for you?"

"Vague, yet speaks volumes. I got you. One green smoothie coming up."

Mac actually enjoyed visiting with Natasha. She was funny. Coulson said she was a bit like Daisy, and he could see it. He also figured out they weren't on this mission to help Coulson's hero. Obviously, Natasha had worked her way into Coulson's heart the same way Daisy had. When they finally found Daisy, he was going to have to let her know she had a 'big sister' to compete with for Coulson's attention.

As they were finishing up and Natasha stood to leave, she suddenly went pale. It was obvious she was going down, so he grabbed her before she hit the floor. Instantly, he was nervous. Was she recovering from an injury nobody knew about?

Her eyes fluttered and she came to a moment later, but she still didn't look very good. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure. I've been pretty sick. Can't eat much lately, but this is new."

"What can I do?"

"My doctor's office is attached to the hospital. Any chance you could give me a lift?"

Mac frowned. She was a wanted woman in a new town, but she already had a doctor. This wasn't looking good. "Of course, let's go. Easy though. You still look like you could pass out on me."

When Natasha's doctor turned out to be a gynecologist, things started making a whole lot more sense to Mac. Coulson was going to have a field day with this one. Captain America knocked up the Black Widow. The doctor sent her straight over to the E.R. for a bag of i.v. fluids, and Mac tagged along.

"You don't have to stay," she said. "I guess I should have mentioned the baby."

"No, I'll stay. As for not mentioning the baby, you and I just met. We're becoming friends, I hope, but this isn't something you'd necessarily say over coffee," he said, "or a smoothie." He smiled and Natasha returned it. "Having a baby alone is a big deal. You sure you shouldn't go closer to family or, maybe, some good friends?"

"No family," she said. "As for friends, I guess you could say I burned too many bridges. It's just me and Peanut, now, but that's the way I want it. Do you have children?"

"I had a daughter. Her name was Hope. I lost her. It nearly killed me. Losing a child isn't something you get over. You move on, but you never forget. The doctor said you need to take it easy. Follow his instructions, okay? And, maybe you should see about repairing some of those bridges."

Natasha just nodded, so Mac didn't say anything else. Soon, she was released and Mac opened the car door and helped her inside. "Address?"

"You can just drop me at my car. I'll take it from here."

"No can do. You are going home, and I'm driving. Otherwise, I'll just drive you around all night until you get so sick of riding, you tell me where you live," he smirked.

Natasha relented and gave him her address, not that he needed it. He and Coulson had it from the start, but she couldn't know that detail. She let him walk her inside, and he propped her up on the couch with pillows under her feet then went to make her a cup of tea. The door bell rang before it was finished.

"Don't get up. I'll get the door," he said, rushing past her.

Mac didn't have to speak again. As soon as he let Coulson inside, Natasha Jumped up. "This isn't possible."

Phil smiled softly. "It's good to see you, Natasha. It's me. I'm alive, and I'll explain everything. Just know, I'm not here to take you in."

**Beirut **

Steve checked the gunshot wound again. It was healing. He knew he should be dead. Going to the hospital hadn't been an option, but he found a place to hide. He wished he could call Coulson, but the burner phone with his number was shattered. The only other phone he had was the one he would only answer for Tony, and he'd been too injured to get another.

Everything had just happened so quickly. The girl was in danger. He reacted. Life was easier with a big shield, but he wasn't that man anymore. Steve was grateful she was safe, but he was anxious to get to Natasha. A few more days should do it. He needed to be almost at full capacity before attempting to get to Canada, but knowing she was there and he wasn't with her was killing him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Someone spoiled the movie in the reviews. Do not read them. Ialmost made it to movie day spoiler free. **

Natasha just stared at her former handler. This was more of a shock than seeing Fury after watching him die. It hurt more.

"I know it's a shock, but it's really me. Your team was worried. The captain was especially worried," Phil said after she didn't speak.

"Steve knows you're alive. He didn't tell me."

"He hasn't known long. Sharon Carter called me. She was involved in one of my first missions after I recovered, but the captain sent me. They weren't too happy about you sneaking off, but I guess now we know the real reason. Congratulations, Natasha. You're going to be a great mom."

Natasha allowed Phil to hug her. "Did you tell them where I am?"

"Not all of them," Phil said. "Clint supplied us with a list of possible locations. This is the second one we checked, but Captain Rogers has already checked five. He was on his way here the last time we spoke, but he's gone dark. He should have been here by now."

Natasha cringed. Steve was looking for her, and he was missing. Ross obviously didn't have him or it would be on the news. Something was off. "Where was his last known location?"

"Beirut, four days ago. No one has heard from him since, but he was pretty anxious to get to you. Whatever happened, he will make his way here eventually. I need you to agree to stay here until he does, and I know I wouldn't be able to stop you if you tried to leave. Can you at least talk to him before you take off?"

"No, I'm going to Beirut. Four days, Phil? Why are you here? You should be tracking him. Steve could be in real trouble. Why isn't the team looking? Sharon should be on the ground in Beirut knocking down doors. He's her responsibility now. If she's not going to take it seriously then-"

"You'll what? Risk his child to find him. Do you honestly think that's what he'd want you to do? Natasha, you're grounded until this baby is born. No missions."

"You're not my handler anymore."

"Well, you obviously still need one. I remember the little lost girl Clint brought back. I was there for every physical, every psyche evaluation, and I know you never expected to be in the situation you are in right now. Do you want this baby?"

Natasha sighed. "More than anything."

"Then you stay here. If the captain isn't here in two days, Mac and I will fly to Beirut. In the meantime, I'm sick of sleeping on the zephyr and you don't need to be alone. Show us where we can crash then I'll start supper."

* * *

Steve hated walking with a limp. He hadn't felt weak since the serum, but he felt weak now. He knew a few more days would handle his injuries, but he couldn't wait any longer to get to Natasha.

Since he had the address, Steve decided his best bet was just to go straight to the house. It was a little after 10 in the morning on a Saturday when he arrived. This safe house was nothing like the others from Clint's list. It looked so normal. He just stood there looking at the ranch style home, surprised by Natasha's choice. It didn't seem like the kind of place She would feel comfortable.

There was a man playing catch with his son in the yard next door. Steve took a moment to just watch them. Sure, he was stalling a bit now that he was finally about to face the woman he loved, but there was just something idealistic about this place he couldn't shake. This was the kind of life he could never have, but it was the life he longed for as a kid.

Finally stealing up his nerve, Steve started to ring the doorbell, but before his hand even touched the buzzer, the door opened and he had his arms full of Natasha Romanoff. She was hugging him and there were tears in her eyes. This wasn't what he expected, but it felt so good to hold her.

"You're alive," she whispered into his chest, before backing up slightly, "and you smell." She smiled. "Get inside, shower, trash those clothes, and we'll talk."

Steve followed her through the house. He vaguely noticed when Coulson and another man, who was sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon, smiled at him. Soon, they were in what he assumed was Natasha's room. She opened the door to the bathroom, and hit the light. "You're injured. Let me see your wound," she said.

"It's healing. I ran into some trouble in Beirut. I got the bullets out, and the wounds are healing. The one on my leg is just going a little slower than I expected. I was trying to get to you. There's so much I need to say. I know you left because of what Sam said."

"We'll talk about it after we get you cleaned up. Drop the pants, Rogers. It's nothing I haven't seen before and I need to check your leg."

He did as he was told and let her remove the bandage. She looked it over quickly for any signs of infection then started for the door. "Towels are in the cabinet. I'll wait for you out here. I was worried when Coulson said you'd gone dark. I thought-"

"I'm sorry. He wasn't supposed to make contact until I arrived. I was afraid you'd run again."

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my home now. I'm not going to Wakanda with you either," she said before disappearing into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Steve showered quickly. He looked in the mirror With his razor in hand. He was about to shave his beard, but he thought better of it. With the beard, he didn't look as much like Captain America. Maybe he should keep it for now.

Natasha was waiting in the bedroom like she promised. She was sitting in the lone chair, and he wasn't sure it was acceptable to sit on her bed. Instead, he just stood there and looked at her. She looked tired and a little pale.

"Are you going to sit or do you want to have this conversation standing up?" she asked, motioning towards the bed. "You really shouldn't have been traipsing around the globe looking for me. You're a fugitive, Steve. You should be in Wakanda where it's safe."

"I wouldn't have had to run all over the world if you'd just come back with Sam. I'm sorry you heard about Sharon that way, Nat. I would have preferred to tell you myself."

Natasha tensed when he said Sharon's name. "You didn't wait long," she said. "Our night together in London was just two days earlier. Not that I'm complaining, I did tell you to ask her out, but the timing-"

"Timing was kind of the problem," Steve said. "We were on separate sides, Nat. You didn't even stay until I woke up in London. We didn't get to say goodbye."

"I thought we were saying goodbye most of the night. I didn't want to draw things out further and say something I couldn't take back. I'm not mad about Sharon. You deserve to be happy. If she's the one who can make you happy, I'm not going to stand in your way. Just don't ask me to watch. Go back to Wakanda and stay safe."

"She's not the one who can make me happy. I already told her the kiss, and it was just the one kiss, Nat, was a mistake. Sharon was just caught up in the moment, too. There's nothing between us."

"Oh."

"Is that all your going to say? You ran from all of us because of what you thought was happening between me and another woman, and all I get is an 'oh'. Tell me you want me as much as I want you, Nat. Tell me you're coming back with me."

"It isn't that simple. I want you, Steve. I-" she paused and looked out the window so she wasn't meeting his eyes, "I love you. I'm in love with you, and that was never the plan."

Steve smirked. He got up from the bed and knelt in front of her chair. He gently turned her face to his. "I love you, too, and you loving me was always my plan." He leaned in closer and captured her lips with his own.

It was a brief kiss, not because Steve wanted to keep it chaste but because Natasha pulled back. "Please don't make this harder. I love you. I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know what I'd have done if anything happened to you, but it's more complicated than just loving you. I love someone else more."

Steve's heart sank. Only a few months had passed. She couldn't possibly have moved on so quickly if she really loved him. "Oh."

"Wait here. I have a picture. You'll understand then you can go," she said, standing and walking to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small photograph and handed it to him. "I know this isn't something you wanted. It's something I never thought I could have and it makes no sense. Peanut shouldn't exist. I love you, but I choose Peanut."

Steve took the ultrasound image in his hand and smiled. He was going to be a father. "A baby? You're pregnant," he said. "Wait, you weren't going to tell me. Why would you hide our child from me, Nat?"

"You said you didn't want a child with super serum. You said Betty did the right thing. I wanted the baby. I thought you were with Sharon anyway. What was I supposed to do? Steve, you don't have to worry. I don't need you to do anything. This cover is my back up for keeping Laura and the kids safe. It's the perfect cover for raising my child."

"Our child, not yours, ours. Don't try to take me out of the equation just because of one conversation before we were even together. I'm not letting you just walk away from everything we could have together, and I sure as hell won't let you take our child. If you aren't going to Wakanda, neither am I. You are not doing this alone. It isn't safe."

"You don't have to do the right thing here. It's not the forties. I'm not going to trap you with a baby you don't want."

Steve pulled Natasha into his arms. "Good, trap me with a baby I do want. I want you. I want Peanut. We'll deal with the rest of our issues as they come up."

Natasha looked him in the eyes. He knew the look. She was studying him, trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth. Finally, she put both hands on the sides of his head and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I want you, too."

**Ending it here. I would have written a few more chapters, but someone opted to spoil the Endgame in the reviews. Now, I am taking no chances. They are together in my story. That seems like a logical end. **


End file.
